Wings, On the Side of the River
by White Replica
Summary: Just a random drabble. About how Otto survived Wing's death. Continuation of 'Beautiful', but this can be read alone. Slash. Wing/Otto. Also some Otto/Laura


**Haha. Got bored again. so I decided to continue my other story. But this can be read alone.**

**The song is 'Superman', by Five for Fighting... I think. Please correct me if I'm wrong.  
**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE SONG OR THE CHARACTERS  
**

* * *

A middle aged man, around thirty years old, waited at a small café on the side of the road. A concert was taking place on the other side of the river. The river which the shop was beside. The man could just barely hear some of the lyrics of the song. That didn't mean that he needed hearing aids. He kept on telling that to his wife.

_I can't stand to fly, I'm not that naive  
I'm just out to find the better part of me  
I'm more than a bird, I'm more than a plane  
I'm more than some pretty face beside a train, and it's not easy to be me._

Such silly lyrics, he told himself. So strange as well. The man sipped his cappuccino. And he waited. And waited.

He was waiting for an old friend of his. The friend had died fourteen years ago. But that didn't matter. He knew that his friend was always there. They met there, whenever he could escape the gates of death, and visit him. Every August twenty-ninth. On the middle-aged man's birthday.

The spirit of his friend was energetic, even if he was dead. A little bit off the D-bend, really. Somehow, he always had been.

_I wish that I could cry, fall upon my knees  
Find a way to lie about a home I'll never see  
It may sound absurd, but don't be naive  
Even heroes have the right to bleed  
I may be disturbed, but won't you conceive  
Even heroes have the right to dream, and it's not easy to be me._

Suddenly, the middle-aged man felt a tear forming, readying itself to drop. He wiped the supposed tear away. His life had been hard. Ever since his friend had died. Things had gone on steady decline. But for some reason, he never failed to an extent where he became hopeless. He had a steady business. He had a wife. And a daughter.

But he could have been so much more.

Maybe it was because his friend was like a home to him. Even if they'd only known each other for two months. He would never see him again. He had the right to cry.

So he let a tear drip down.

"_**Why are you crying?"**_

"You're late." Said the man. The spirit in front of him grinned. "_**Sorry**_." He replied. The spirit kissed the man on the forehead, the only clue of movement to an outsider being the slight twitch of his hair. Anyone could take it as the breeze though.

_Up ahead, away, away from me  
Well it's all right, you can all sleep sound tonight  
I'm not crazy, or anything._

"_**So how's Nina?"**_ the spirit asked. "Oh, she's fine." He said. "She's enjoying prep school very much."

The spirit grinned.

"_**That's good to hear."**_ He said, cupping the man's hand in his cool one. Not cold. Cool.

The middle aged man lay his head on the table. At least, that was how it seemed. In truth, he lay on the soft arm of the spirit. The spirit lay his head on his friend's.

_I can't stand to fly, I'm not that naive  
Men weren't meant to ride with clouds between their knees  
I'm only a man in a silly red sheet, digging for Kryptonite on this one way street  
Only a man on this one way street looking for special things inside of me._

"_**And how is Laura?"**_ Wing asked.

"She's fine as well. As chipper as ever. Even in her pregnancy." Otto replied. He sighed.

"I miss you." He admitted. Wing looked at him.

"_**I'm right here." **_his friend said, squeezing Otto's hand comfortingly. Otto smiled.

"Thank you." He said. Wing nodded. He kissed his friend again, and disappeared.

_I'm only a man looking for a dream  
I'm only a man in a funny red sheet, and it's not easy..  
It's not easy to be... me._

"Poor man." Muttered Otto. "Dreams can come true. You just have to try hard enough. The man in the song hasn't tried hard enough."

And he sipped his cappuccino again.

And waited.

"Daddy!"

"Hello dear!"

Otto looked up, and saw his family going to him. They had just ridden the Eye, and were coming to meet up with daddy for tea.

_Thank you._ Otto thought. He never would have survived life without his helping wings.

* * *

**RAAAAAAAAAANNNNDDDUUUHM-EH.**

**HAHA. **

**Read and Review! Though I doubt that'll happen here :P**

**Song lyrics from srlyrics-dot-com  
**


End file.
